My Little Pony The Search Of Equestia
by Cwingham2
Summary: Solid Snake found a Portal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0 The Search of Equestia My story begin with a 16 year old boy the boy name is David and I have crap live nobody want to be friend and the school year wasn't best at the time after was over I walked home when I got home my uncle came over hi David how was your day? said Uncle not good uncle said David Uncle said oh yeah your Aunt want to send is to you he give a piece of paper here David said Uncle David look at the piece of paper all it send Dear Princess C I'm writing to this because I learn more about Friendship to my Friends and then it had a list of Names. but the piece of paper kinda some of the name are cross out in some of the name: List of Names J..k Ra..B.w D..h .rs.. R. Pi. .e Your favourite student Tiwil..t Spa..ie Okay They are kind of weird names oh wait a minute they sound like oh David dinner ready said Uncle coming David said. end of chapter 0 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 PonyVille? After we had dinner Uncle said David I know Life suck but one of the day are not bad Uncle said David said thank Uncle I smile to Uncle ok Uncle I'm going to bed goodnight David said Uncle said yeah goodnight Uncle when I got upstairs I heard a noise was in my room I check I saw a pink pony after a open the door the pink pony is gone I think to mind self who the hell was pink pony want I check to see if steal anything from my room but I found a Muffin? how weird ok I got in to bed and gone to sleep today it was a Saturday I was yay a Saturday I walk to the bathroom to have shower and then after did that I got change to my clothes I walk downstairs to see uncle when to work so I think ok tried to find that pink pony before I did I have breakfast. After about hour I found a sign saying PonyVille? I was like OMG I didn't think it was real I ran back and pack stuff in my backpack like food, drink and a weapon medium knife I only use the medium knife if I got my self in trouble. I wrote a letter to Uncle I left it on the kitchen table so I think I leave 9:00 PM after time were bye I was at the place with the sigh saying PonyVille and then I see the pink pony and rainbow pony so I think oh shhhh to my self after they leave the portal they normally walk out of the place. how the Hell I'm going to get in there with out getting caught?ah the piece of paper ok the name um it kinda hard steel. oh they are back with the pink pony Muffin? he my change only had 10 second to get in the portal here I go end of chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Into the Portal when I enter the portal was in a forest but in was morning? I said to myself who the hell could it be morning ok first tried to go north but I find a enemy near me so I got out my knife the enemy look like cinema ouch huh what hit me I was knock out for about 3 hour I woke up in a hospital is he going to wake now? hey are you waking up I look around and found to 2 ponies talking to me? I'm crazy but are pony talking to me said David the 2 ponies response no your were surprise but any how doe you get to Equestia wait a minute forget to ask your name what your name said one of the pony I'm name is David said David I when through a Portal. wait where my backpack oh there it is I open the bag a look at the piece of paper and then both the ponies asked me what is that you got in your hand I said a piece of paper with list of names an said the list of names J..k RainBow D..h .rs.. R. Pinkie p.e Your favourite student Tiwil..t Spa..ie so I read the bit at the back of the piece of paper it said Dear son I'm sorry to leave I should been a better dad I wish I could on back in time to stop the abuse on you son I hope read is because I'm dead Signed Dad I cried in the hospital bed I know Dad I said to myself an then both of the ponies are you alright? David said yes fine sorry I was to my past it sad the doctor came in through the door said to me ah Mr. David you look seem look healthy no illness said the Doctor and David said thank you. Doctor said it time you should going and meet the two Princesses to David I would go tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna you are in Equestia. David said to himself Princess Celestia? and Princess Luna? Equestia? End of Chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 In PonyVille after I left the hospital everypony on at me I ask one pony excuse me where can I find two Princesses the pony said you can find her at Canterlot I said to the pony thanks I said to myself ok where is Canterlot maybe in PonyVille or in the sky or maybe in the near huge mountain I'm confused I started walking down PonyVille I saw the chimera again I shout to the chimera I ran to monster before I got there it gone what the hell? ah damn it wait a hear voice HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY I look up but it was to late something knock me on the floor I look around to see a rainbow pony I said to her hey are you alright she response yeah I ok hey your not around here who are you she Said Dash Said my name is David what your name? rainbow pony said to David my name Rainbow Dash the best Pony in Equestia and the fastest. I asked Dash do you know where Canterlot is? she said canterlot is on the side of the huge mountain have yeah bring sleeping under a rock. David said sorry I'm new here Dash said to David yeah was only joking she smile to me oh no I'm going to late see ya late David said Dash David said yeah see ya later I guess. She remind me of the PE Teacher good time with him because I like PE said David in His mind ok first I would some of my food I open the bag and take out my sandwich ah cheese and ham sandwich ah my favourite sandwich after ate my a bit of my sandwich to find the path to get to the mountain end of Chatper 3 


	5. Chapter 5

Chatper 4 Discord? after leaving PonyVille I walk north to the location I near to get to ok I found the chimera well well who I got here? you boy what your name Said chimera my name is David and your name my name is Discord the ruler of Chao I when I look you David I think should be Evil with me David said sorry Discord I don't want to be Evil Discord response back to David one day you will be Evil join me to make this world into Chao somepony was in the air HEY DAVID Rainbow Dash shouted Discord said I will see you again David and then Discord Teleport away Hi David how are you said Rainbow Dash David response back I fine I'm going the right way? said David Rainbow Dash response to David I think your going the wrong I can't remember said Rainbow Dash with a sad face on her David said hey Dash don't be sad ok I smile to Dash and then rainbow dash kiss me on the cheek then said to me I love you and she said see ya again ok and she smile back at me of I almost forget you should ask Twilight Sparkle ok response back to Dash where can I find Twilight and Dash response back in the huge Tree it in PonyVille and then Dash said see ya later right again? David said yeah ok see ya later Rainbow fly away oh ok I need to find this huge Tree? he said to himself Uncle I wish you was here I'm making Friends in Equestia end of chapter 4 


	6. Chapter 6

Chatper 5 Meeting Twilight I started to turn back to go back in Ponyville wait what the time David said he open the bag and got is phone to see what the time is 5:56 Pm ok I got time to get there I search to find the place and suddenly somepony jump on to David AHHHHHHHH! said David pony said I'm sorry to make you jump Hi my name Pinkie Pie what your name Pinkie pie said David response my name is David ouch I think a got leg cramp ah ah ah ah ah it hurt Pinkie Pie said I'm sorry David response I only need to stretch my leg oh Pinkie Pie do you know where Twilight um home is. Pinkie Pie said to David I show where she live David said thank you after we walk to Twilight suddenly Pinkie Pie ask me this do you have a pony who love you yet? David said what? Pinkie why are you asking me this I want to know Pinkie smile at David I see ya later David said to himself what strange pony oh well David knock on the door no response hello anybody in there I knock again on the door and finally someone answer ah a dragon please don't burn me dragon response it fine I'm not a bad dragon how are you anywhere? I response I'm a human and My name is David and what your name Dragon David said Spike Response with the name is Spike ok so what do you want Spike said to David response I want to see Twilight Spike said well come in I go get her. David to himself really huge tree with a library this town is getting weirder hi my name is Twilight Sparkle and you want to see the two princesses Twilight said to David how did you know? I will write to princess Celestia tomorrow let go to sleep Twilight said David do you want to sleep with here tonight Spike said David response ok then I will then after I fell to sleep I start to think of my Dad to be alive (in the dream) dad teach me your fighting move please said David are you ready son Said Dad David response with I'm READY Dad teach me the move of being a Survival and Stealthy Soldier Dad said you learn quick Son David said Thank Dad hug Dad David David DAVID! huh David open his eyes opps sorry Twilight said but David it time to get up what time is it David said Twilight response it 5:00 Am come let get ready to go meet Princess Celestia A vehicle is coming to pick you and me up Twilight said to David said to back to Twilight ok David to himself now finally can meet Princess Celestia and tell her about Discord I hope Uncle Is fine and Aunt to End Of Chatper 5. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chatper 6 Dad? after not very long travel to canterlot David and Twilight enter the Castle Celestia need tell you something Twilight said to Celestia response ah hello Twilight want do you need my favourite student and she said who is this Twilight? David response my name is David Princess Celestia and I need to tell you something Discord is back Celestia response Oh no Twilight go and get your friends and the elements of Harmony now Hurry Twilight response ok Princess come David we must hurry David said ok then 35 minute later ok Discord said he going to be at the Garden labyrinth 6 ponies said ok hahahaha welcome everypony and David Discord here are the rules no Wing and no magic now good luck said Discord and then teleport away into the meddle of the maze ok let do it and suddenly split into 7 ways in the maze ah what the ouch David said well walk deeply into the maze and I found David said Dad? what are you doing here Dad response come Son test your Skill on me David said wait a minute ok let go then after 10 minute I fight my Dad and I suddenly kill him Dad said Well done son I meant David... David said Dad I'm sorry and then David starting to cried and suddenly Dad spirit to fade away and the maze start to open up I saw Discord I went to him ah David said Discord I didn't think you had it you David response that it Discord I'm going to kill you are you? Said Discord a smile on him so be it came then David to try to get to Discord but he to fast what the hell? David ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fell on the ground and look beside and Said blood I'm I going to die? I can't I won't I try to get a up Discord your still alive I impressed Discord! Said Twilight why doe you do that huh David! all the ponies said that David wake up wake up wake up oh no please don't die all ponies cried David said to himself where I'm I Haven Dad son you should not be here yet so son wake up Dad gave him Dad light to wake up and suddenly David feel weird like Dad but it David please wake up huh David said what happen we beat Discord are you ok said all Ponies David response I thank you and hug all of the ponies oh I know what would cheer you up David a PARTY! said Pinkie Pie David response Yep David smile oh I'm sorry I haven't meet you three yet I'm AppleJack and I'm FlutterShy and I'm Rarity David response nice to meet you ok let have the party after we have the party for David said to all of the ponies oh I have go back from the portal to go back to Earth where I should be I kissed all of the ponies before I when through the portal I wrote a letter here what I wrote Dear Twilight I have to leave from the portal in evergreen forest now I'm going to miss you guys one of there I will come to see you again from David James Groove aka Solid Snake I put the litter near her bed and then I go into the portal after I come through the other side of the portal and I go home after I get inside home Uncle ask son where have you been I was worried David response Uncle I gone to this place the call Equestia Uncle said ok son and then smile at me David said to Uncle I'm going to bed goodnight Uncle after I got upside and just when to sleep without changing clothes David said to himself what weird days I have ok first going the army so I have nothing much to do. The End I hope you guys and girls enjoy I tell me what should like if I'm going make another FanFiction. 


End file.
